houdini_doylefandomcom-20200214-history
The Houdini
This page explains how to edit various parts of the page, and manage content. Character Pages At first you write a brief introduction by writing the name of the character, what they do and the actor who plays them. Then you insert a Character Infobox and complete each the demands known: name, episodic appearances, occupation and one of the official posters that represent the character. Appearance and Personality * A brief description of physical appearance and clothing. Particularities of appearance. * A description of the personality, behavior and character features. History * Short paragraphs for each episode in which summarize what the character does in each episode. Add a meaningful picture of the character from said episodes. Relationships * Paragraphs for each of the main relationships (romantic, friendly, hostile) that the character has with other characters. Add a meaningful picture in which the two characters are together. Memorable Quotes * Phrases and the most significant dialogues of the character, which represent the character and his or her way of doing. Gallery * Official Posters, promotional stills, and screencaps of the character in the various episodes. Trivia * Annotations and curiosities about the character such as interviews, historical references, marginal explanations. References * Reference lists and redirect links for elements mentioned in the article text. Episode Pages At first you write a brief introduction by writing the name of the episode and the broadcasting date. Then you enter an episode Infobox completing the necessary requirements as air date, a significant image of the episode, director and writer, etc. Synopsys * You enter an synopsis of the episode, preferably the official one. Cast * Write a list of the cast, divided into main, recurring, and guests characters. Gallery * A gallery of promotional images and screencaps of the episode. Promotional * Official promotional videos, such as trailers and behind the scenes. Supernatural Lore * A brief description of the supernatural element of the episode, for example. ghosts, demons, electromagnetism and the like. Investigation Pages These pages are about the supernatural elements and investigations carried out by Harry Houdini, Arthur Conan Doyle and Constable Adelaide Stratton. Introduction * A brief introduction of the paranormal or pseudo-scientific topic present in the episode. Houdini & Doyle * As for character pages for each episode in which this topic is present, you should write a brief description telling the anecdotes lived by the protagonists of the TV series in relation to the monster, science experiment or other investigative case. Notes * Remarks on the subject, explaining where it is possible similarities or differences with the real mythology and folklore. History and Fictional Character Pages These pages are about historical or fictional characters mentioned on the show, such as Sherlock Holmes and Dracula, or the historical counterparts of Houdini, Doyle or Bram Storker. Categories The categories of Houdini & Doyle Wiki are: * Cases‏‎ ' * '''Cast‏‎ ' * 'Characters‏‎ ' * 'Episodes‏‎ ' * 'Female‏‎ ' * 'Fictional character mentioned‏‎ ' * 'History‏‎ ' * 'Male‏‎ ' * 'Season 1‏‎ ' * 'Season 1 Characters‏‎ ' * 'Solved Cases‏‎ ' * '''Supernatural‏ * Unsolved Cases‏‎ Category:Browse Category:Guidelines & Policies